Simples preguntas
by ari wills
Summary: Cuando no hay nada que hacer, se mata el tiempo hablando.  Los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, se encuentran frente a una de esas preguntas simples.


Nota: La serie de One Piece y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Título: Simples preguntas

Autor: ari wills

Sucedió un día tranquilo como cualquier otro. No había más que calma en el horizonte, un mar amable y bello, una brisa refrescante y un cielo despejado como no hay muchos en Grand Line. De todo esto, el resultado era aburrición.

Para el capitán, que ama las aventuras y la acción –la hora de la comida no cuenta- no había gran cosa por ver o hacer…no era hora de comer, no picaba ningún pez, no había _marines_ cerca ni tormentas que esquivar, y _todos_ estaban ocupados en algo.

Sin importarle más, recogió la caña de pescar sin triunfo del mar y la aventó 'cuidadosamente' en la cubierta, para que Ussop no se quejara otra vez del 'mal' cuidado que le daba a sus cosas. Después de dar un vistazo rápido al horizonte con esperanza de encontrar algo, decidió meterse a cubierta en busca de sus amigos, alguien con quien entretenerse.

El primero fue Zoro que estaba extrañamente dormido a un lado de la puerta por la que acababa de pasar el mismo Luffy; parecía haber estado afilando su espada… mejor no lo molestaba.

El segundo fue Chopper que estaba fabricando más medicinas; Luffy iba a entrar pero en esos momentos vio que Chopper había terminado y ahora tenía un brillo en sus ojos señal de que quería ponerla a prueba… tal vez regresaría en otro momento.

El tercero fue Ussop quién se encontraba en su habitación junto a Nami; parecían hablar tranquilamente sobre armas o algo por el estilo, pero cuando Luffy se preparaba para dar un paso dentro de la habitación junto con una sonrisa en su cara y los brazos alzados en señal de saludo, Nami empezó a quejarse de algo y segundos después estaba golpeando a Ussop…al final parecían algo ocupados y decidió no interrumpirlos.

La quinta persona –porque Nami fue la inesperadamente cuarta persona- fue Robin, ella se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente frente al acuario y Luffy decidió acercársele y preguntarle si quería jugar; Robin respondió que sí, que jugarían a ver quién lee más rápido; Luffy se disculpó y dijo que repentinamente se sintió mal y mejor iba a buscar a Chopper; Robin le dejó marchar con la promesa de que jugarían otro día… Luffy salió corriendo.

La sexta persona fue Franky quien se encontraba en la cocina junto con Sanji, escuchando atentamente sus opiniones sobre futuras modificaciones en la habitación. Luffy entró sin previo aviso después de considerar que era seguro. Una patada de Sanji en la cara –para detener sus manos con rumbo a los ingredientes de la comida en la mesa- le hizo recordar el porque había ido en primer lugar.

-¿Y bien?

-… ¿Y bien? –repitió Luffy sin entender la pregunta completamente.

-… -Sanji no tenía mucha paciencia para los juegos de su capitán, y más cuando estaba en medio de una increíble racha inspiradora para mejorar su cocina; sin embargo se obligó a calmarse y averiguar el porque de la visita, _tal vez y tendría menos remordimientos cuando lo mandara a volar por el techo_- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita en horas de NO comida?

-Estaba aburrido –respondió simplemente el capitán, ignorante de la mirada asesina de su cocinero- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Tu también puedes Franky, si somos mas, mejor.

-¿Viniste SOLO para jugar? –preguntó con incredulidad mientras su mano que sostenía el cigarrillo temblaba ligeramente- ¿Viniste hasta aquí, solo para buscar con quien jugar?

-…Sí…-respondió el capitán sintiéndose repentinamente en peligro- ¡Es que todos estaban ocupados y allá arriba todo era muy aburrido que pensé en bus..!

Una patada en la cara termino abruptamente la conversación. Franky se movió ligeramente hacia la izquierda o derecha dependiendo donde iba a rebotar el cuerpo de su capitán para evitar meterse en su camino, mientras por el contrario, Sanji corría exactamente hacia el lugar donde caía su capitán para darle otra dosis de educación y prioridades.

Algunos golpes después, reflexiones de Luffy (no creer nunca más que Sanji es inofensivo cuando se trata de algo más que comida y mujeres…la cocina también cuenta), todo estuvo de nuevo en relativa calma. Franky se sentó en la mesa aledaña para trazar los cambios discutidos en un plano, y Sanji se entretuvo en acabar de preparar la comida…Luffy solo se contento en sentarse a la mesa y esperar la hora de comer.

Al ver trabajar a Sanji en la cocina, le surgió una duda que vocifero antes siquiera de analizarla…

-¡Oi Sanji!, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar?

-Zeff, por supuesto. –respondió el cocinero como por arte reflejo.

-No, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar?

Esta vez, Sanji detuvo su mano que estaba a punto de terminar de cortar la cebolla, y miró a su capitán con cara de pocos amigos... ¿Perdón?

-Me refiero a, ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar?...Zeff te enseñó, pero antes de él ¿no hubo nadie más?

-…Pues… los cocineros del barco donde estaba viajando, antes de que nos atacaran los piratas.

-¿Ellos fueron los primeros? –preguntó Luffy con cierto escepticismo… ¿o era simple curiosidad?-

-Sí, bueno…si te refieres al hecho de quién fue la primera persona en mostrarme una cocina y lo que se hace ahí…tal vez y hasta como preparar mi primer platillo –un simple sándwich fue todo un logro en aquellos tiempos- um, yo diría que esa fue mi madre.

-Entonces, ¿tu madre fue la primera persona en enseñarte a cocinar?

-Sí… sí, así fue –y por un breve momento, Sanji recordó a los integrantes de la familia de su capitán, haciendo que la curiosidad brotara dentro de él- Y tú Luffy, ¿quién es tu mamá?

Para este entonces Franky se había acercado cuidadosamente después de verse irreversiblemente atraído a la conversación.

-Pues… mi mamá no fue quien me enseño a cocinar…ese fui yo sólo durante los entrenamientos del abuelo, después Ace me enseñó un poco, pero nunca fui tan bueno como tú Sanji.

-Me lo imagino –soltó por lo bajo Sanji, que, después de haber probado una vez la comida hecha por su capitán, se juró a sí mismo no dejar que Luffy volviera a ingerir comida hecha por él si podía evitarlo- ¿Tú abuelo no cocinaba?

-Él cocinaba peor que yo… era muy difícil no enfermarse con su comida.

-_Eso debería ser un pecado_ –pensó el cocinero ante la horrible imagen que se había formado inconscientemente en su cabeza-

-Pues mi madre sí que sabía cocinar excelentes platillos con mandarinas.

La figura de Nami apareció inesperadamente en la entrada de la cocina justo después de haber hecho su comentario, los demás venían detrás de ella. Sin darse cuenta, la hora de la comida había llegado y la tripulación se había reunido en la cocina; Sanji aún no había terminado la comida.

-¿De qué era todo eso de lo que estaban platicando?- preguntó Ussop al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Luffy, mientras un enorme chipote relucía en su cabeza-

-Luffy le preguntó a Sanji quién fue la primera persona en enseñarle a cocinar –respondió Franky que optó también, por sentarse en la mesa a un lado de Ussop.

-Fue su madre –informó Luffy alegre de que todos estaban despiertos, y también porque ya iban a comer.

-¿Ohh?... mi madre era una arqueóloga y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer ese tipo de cosas, creo que a mí me enseñaron mis tíos –comentó Robin mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos y buscaba un lugar adecuado para sentarse a la mesa-

Zoro, Chopper y Nami que habían estado parados, decidieron sentarse también. Por como veían a Sanji –apurado y cortando como loco- dedujeron que la comida todavía no estaba lista, así que decidieron participar en la conversación mientras esperaban.

-Pues yo no recuerdo mucho a mí madre, aunque puedo decirles que el doctor Hiruruku era muy bueno cocinando, pero Doctorine tampoco lo hacía tan mal.

-¿Pero qué dices Chopper?, ¡estamos hablando sobre quién fue la primera persona en enseñarnos a cocinar, no sobre que tal cocinan nuestros conocidos! –exclamó Ussop con un gesto exagerado de las manos antes de proseguir- En mi caso por ejemplo, mi madre también fue quién me enseñó a cocinar; aunque debo decirte que ella tenía unas manos mágicas que le volvían la comida superincreíblemente más rica que la mía, porque siempre usábamos lo mismo y ¡nunca podía igualarla!.

-¡Ohhh!, ¡tu madre era increíble Ussop!

-¿Verdad?, estoy seguro de que si se hubieran conocido serían muy buenos amigos Chopper.

-¿Tú lo creés?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿De verás?

-¡Claro!

-¿En serio?

-¡No hay forma de que mienta en algo así!. Te contaré, hubo una vez…

PACK!

-Recuérdame otra vez Ussop, ¿De qué tema estábamos hablando?

-A..ja..ja. Perdona Nami, me salí del tema.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no recuerdo mucho a mi madre, a cómo se comportaba digo, pero sé que era muy hermosa. No por nada soy como soy –una mirada de Nami le recordó a Franky el tema nuevamente y decidió dejar su historia para otro día- En fin, en mi caso me enseñó Iceberg…pero yo era mejor que él desde la primera clase.

-No recuerdo.

Comentó Zoro que, después de sentir las miradas de todos los presentes en la habitación sobre él -¿cómo puede sentir la mirada de Sanji si el cocinero esta dándole la espalda?- decidió responder a la pregunta del día. Al parecer no estaban muy conformes con su respuesta por que no habían dejado de mirarle.

-No recuerdo mucho a mi madre, extraño pero cierto. Recuerdo que desde el principio mi interés ha sido la lucha, no he tenido tiempo ni la necesidad de aprender a cocinar. Con algo muerto y asado –y sake- puedo sobrevivir…de hecho, HE sobrevivido de esa manera. Mi madre se quedó en casa después de que salí a entrenar.

-¿Saliste a entrenar? –preguntó Ussop escéptico.- _¿¡¡desde que edad entrena Zoro!!? _

-¡Jajajajajaja! Esa es una muy buena cocina Zoro. Yo mismo la practiqué hace tiempo –comentó Luffy inesperadamente-

-Sí, lo sé Luffy. YO estaba contigo antes de que Sanji –o Nami en su defecto- se uniera a tú tripulación –respondió Zoro de mala gana al tiempo que recodaba cuando un ave gigantesca se llevó entre su pico a Luffy…-

-Pero a todo esto, aún no nos has dicho quién es tu madre Luffy –preguntó Sanji sorpresivamente al tiempo que servía la comida- ¿No será alguien sorprendente como los demás miembros de tu familia, o sí?

-Umm...la verdad no lo sé- Y seguidamente de decir esto, se metió un gran trozo de espagueti en la boca- Yo...

-Traga primero –le recordó Sanji al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa a comer-.

-Bueno, como te decía no lo sé. No recuerdo a mi madre, es más, no sé quién sea…Como recuerdan, tampoco sabía que tenía un padre hasta que mi abuelo me lo dijo, tampoco es como si me importara mucho.

La mesa se había quedado en silencio.

-Espera Luffy, ¿Quieres decir que tú nunca conociste a tus padres? –preguntó repentinamente Nami, que, ahora que lo mencionaba su capitán, recordó que Luffy había negado haberse encontrado a su padre… ¡saber que tenía uno siquiera!-

-Pues no. Yo siempre he vivido con mi abuelo y Ace… el abuelo se fue para dejarnos con su amigo y después conocí a Shanks, luego a ustedes…-y se interrumpió inmediatamente después de recordar que aún le quedaba comida en el plato-

-Pero… ¿no tienes ganas de conocer a tus padres?... ¿a tu madre? –su navegadora preguntó nuevamente, incapaz de hacer a un lado el tema como hacia su capitán- …saber quienes son…si están vivos…si….

-No te preocupes –le corto su capitán- No tienes porqué, yo no lo he hecho.

Y con eso se dio por terminada la discusión. Después del breve momento en que la atmósfera de la mesa parecía haber caído abruptamente, solo falto ver la alegre cara de su capitán, ignorante del shock que causo la noticia a sus compañeros mientras buscaba –no tan desapercibidamente- a quien robarle su comida, para darse cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Él tenía razón, no tenían por que preocuparse. Tal vez y en un futuro conocerán a la madre de Luffy, así como han estado conociendo a su familia durante su largo viaje con él, tal vez… aún no ha llegado el momento.

Fue algo curioso, ese día, Sanji le permitió comer triple ración de lo acostumbrado a su capitán, y Ussop le propuso enseñarle a fabricar su propia caña de pescar, mientras que Chopper le prometió que crearía una medicina que supiera a caramelo para que se la tomara si algún día se llegaba a enfermar, y Nami le permitió comer 2 mandarinas de su árbol y Zoro, Robin y Franky accedieron a jugar con él durante lo que restaba del día. Fue uno de los días más felices de Luffy a bordo del Thousand Sunny… lo malo, es que no sabía lo que había hecho para que le trataran así…era una verdadera lástima.

p.d. Fue…largo. Según mis estándares fue laaaargo. No salió exactamente como lo pensé, pero tampoco salió tan mal. Espero les guste. El ocio trabaja de manera misteriosa…

p.d.2 Perdonen de antemano las faltas ortográficas (si hay muchas) y cualquier discrepancia entre la forma de ser de los personajes (si es que existen).

p.d.3 Cualquier comentario será bienvenido!


End file.
